


Reunited

by Explosion_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Character Death, M/M, Reunions, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosion_king/pseuds/Explosion_king
Summary: He lost him many years ago, but soon they will be reunited.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I am doing.

Coach are you okay?”

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be?” The old man asked not bothering to look at the student.

“You have been staring at the honors bored for a while now” the boy answers. He is tall and well-built, with messy, black hair, he is wearing red volleyball team uniform. his kind but fierce eyes looking fondly at the old man. “Do you know any of them?”

Old man smiles sadly, eyes full of pain that will never truly fade. He starts playing with the silver ring on his finger a habit he tried to drop, but never had heart to. “You remind me of him.” He told the boy. Slowly looking away from board and at the kid. “Come on now, you will be late for practice and you know that means additional drills”

“Whaat, but it’s” the boy started “that’s ... its just... ughhhh” he finished and started running towards gym.

The old man laughed and with last final look at the board followed the student.

————

“Hey dear” the old man says. His one hand holding a bouquet of flowers and the other one trying to style his now permanently gray hair. “I know It’s been a long time since I last visited you, I am sorry I just had a lot of work. The kids at Nekoma needed me so I was asked to return and I gladly did.” Silence, no snarky reply or enthusiastic comments, well what else did he expect. “I miss you. I was told it would get better it has been years, decades since then, but it never did. I continued to live, to play, to love but without you it wasn’t the same” he bent down, carefully laying the flowers on the ground, He took out the papers he got from doctors, where the detailed information of his illness was written. “and now the only thing that keeps me going is the thought that I will soon be reunited with you.” He wasn’t crying (he had cried so much that there were no more tears to be shed) he wasn’t afraid (the nightmares made sure of not letting him fear anything, anymore) nor was he alone (this was the only place where he wasn’t alone), after many, many torturing years he was finally happy.

He said his goodbyes, stood up and went home he didn’t look back, he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to leave.

——————-

In loving memory of

Kuroo TetsurouBokuto Koutarou

1994-2026.1994-2065

After years of being apart  
they finally reunited 

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst, but it turned happier than I wanted to.
> 
> Well hope you enjoyed. English is not my mother language so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
